Dylan passes the bar
There is a new lawyer in the Harper universe, Dylan Harper, as well as some others, take the bar exam and they pass! In fact, Dylan receives the highest score! Last time on Harpers Falls: *Jeff Wheeler and Patricia Lambert and her family returned to Harpers Falls for good, to help run Wheeler's Department Store on a full time basis. *Dylan Harper was studying law and was taking his bar exams. *Patricia's oldest son, Roger, admitted that Molly had a friend of her's rape him. A determined Roger Lambert marched down to the Law Enforcement Center. He was meeting his favorite cousin Dylan at the cafe for lunch, but he had a little errand to do. He had to confront Molly on what she had ordered done on him. Roger asked Anne to bring Molly to the visiting area. Louise gladly brought her there. Molly cackled as she saw Roger Lambert glaring at her. "I want justice from you," he ordered, "I will assure you that you will pay for what you did." Molly trilled her grating merry laugh, "You think I will let YOU put my wonderful flunky behind bars?!" she crowed, "He did a damn good job on raping you!" "HA!" Roger yelled at her, "Then you admit it!" "I admit nothing!" Molly screamed back at him, "I am better than you are!" Louise grabbed Molly and dragged her off. "LET ME GO!" she raged, "I HAD MORE RANTING TO DO TO THAT FRUIT!" Roger felt better and walked over to the Cafe, nearby on Scituate. Dylan waved, "Hey Rog, you finally made it," he said to his cousin, hugging him, "where were you?" "Confronting Molly," Roger admitted, "where's Alex?" "He's over there, getting the newspaper," Dylan smiled, and waved at him. It turned out that Dylan, Alex, Rhonda Ferguson, Eileen Shaw and Astrid McIntyre were all eating lunch together. Dylan, Eileen, Rhonda and Astrid were also studying for their bar exams, and they were slated to take them in Boston that day. Later on, Dylan, Rhonda, Eileen, and Astrid were in the Harvard Law School's biggest class room, taking their bar exams. It was a rather tedious process. Aaron and Erica had taken them to the school. Each one took them on their own. First was Dylan. He had taken contract law classes some years ago, when he was pre-law, working with the very commanding Professor Charles Kingsfield, the most intimidating professor at Harvard law school. Three hours later, he was done. Next was Eileen Shaw, and she went to work. Three hours later, it was Astrid's turn, then Rhonda was the one to do her bar exams. At first, they weren't sure how they did. "I was not sure on Constitutional law," Rhonda admitted, "I think that would make my score low." "I was stuck on business law," Eileen said, "I think Dylan passed that one with flying colors." "Criminal law was my tough one," Dylan said, "but I got through the others ok, though." "Civil law may have tripped me up," Astrid said, "I never thought much about it." Four hours later, their results were shown. All four had passed the bar with flying colors. Despite their troubles with various parts of the law, they knew enough about their weakest parts to pass with substantial room for recovery. So, they were now lawyers. Dylan would be working at Harper Industries as a business lawyer, his business expertise coming into play for this one. Rhonda, Eileen and Astrid would open a law firm of their own, working mostly in general practice. Meanwhile, Molly was enraged that Dylan and the others had gotten through their law studies. "I'll see them all dead for this!" Molly screamed, "NOBODY is to have any good things happen to them, unless Sweet Molly Wainwright dictates that!" Louise glared at her, "Ah shut up, you crass bitch!" she said. Molly sunk on her bed to sulk. She was defeated once again. Meanwhile, the four new lawyers went over to the Beanery. Delia all greeted them warmly. "Come in, come in," she said, "I heard you all passed the bar. Well, this calls for a celebration! Anything you want, it's on me." "Thank you, Delia," Alex smiled, "Dylan should have some nice soup, what soups do you have on the menu?" "Some nice Wisconsin Cheese soup," she smiled, "Dylan deserves a nice bowl!" "Same with us," Eileen said, "Dylan, by the way, had the highest score of all four of us." "Well, well, well," Delia smiled, "that is impressive indeed! A toast to you." The day was wonderful, and Delia made sure all the new lawyers were fed! The evening melted into night, and another day ends in Harpers Falls. And tomorrow, things would be new! What will happen next? *With Rhonda, Eileen and Astrid now lawyers, how will Laurie Brewster bring them their first substantial case? *Dylan begins his law career working for his family company, but how will he take to the pace of working in corporate law? *Roger confronted Molly, but she blinked it off, as usual. How will his sister, Alicia, get even with her for him? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila